


Lost Boy (ouat Panlix)

by jay_1618



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), Panlix - Freeform, Romance, lostboys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're mine, and no one else's..."</p><p>Peter finds that he has weird emotions for one of his first lost boys. He eventually finds that those feelings hold something more than what he thought...</p><p>Felix was desperate to find an escape from his cruel lifestyle in the village where many secrets hide. Though a mysterious stranger whisks him away from his miseries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i n t r o

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, Jay-1618.

**Felix's** **POV**

The alcohol burned as it went down my throat. But I couldn't care less... Whatever it took to take me away from reality for the quickest moment was worth every foolish way I used to find it. It was after my second mug when I began to feel the buzz which welcomed me to leave everything I had behind. Every thought, every wish, every connection to the few who cared about me. But most say that a boy, just like me, would come one night and take me away from my pain, my loneliness... Now I'm left wondering where the hell he is, cause this is the ninety-eighth day he hasn't shown himself. Maybe he was just some hoax for I have been calling him for ninety-eight nights, tonight in counting before I drank my poison. Note to self: Never believe anyone unless you've seen it for yourself.  
I sigh and stood up from the ground, leaving my empty mug in its hiding spot behind a haystack, and quietly came back inside my house. I lived with my mother and three siblings, one older brother and sister, one younger sister. Miles, my older brother was the only one who earned the most money between the five of us. My older sister, Fiona, was the first to bare a child. She's three months away from labour. My younger sister, Daphne, and I were the ones who helped our "dear" mother. Ever since great ol' father kicked the bucket, mother has gotten meaner and meaner. Truth is she was never willing to have children but until father came along she allowed it, knowing she'd have someone to help her with us children. But now he's gone, he was a good man. Ever since then, I swear, my only motivation is good ol' liquor. Occasionally, Daphne, but lately she's been with her lover. I guess I'm happy for her, she has been depressed ever since father died. This boy that she has been seeing is truly bringing her happiness. I just wonder when I'll finally find a girl in my liking. I scoff to myself as I carefully pull the covers over my slender body, _"_ _most_ _likely_ _neve_ _r_ _."_  
You wish to hear the funny part before the alcohol knocks me out? I'm almost a full grown adult! Only one more month until I turn twenty and my "teen" years have passed. When will that "boy" come before I'm no longer like him....  
|  
|  
|  
|

**Peter's** **POV**

"How is it that I bring you here yet you only wish to visit?!" I yelled at the boy in front of me who was on the verge of tears.  
"I miss my mama and papa!" He whined which made me cringe. None of these boys make the perfect friend, buddy, pal, lad, whatever these young ones call it nowadays... Yes, I was Malcolm Gold, forty-six year old coward. But ever since a year ago, I have been reborn as Peter Pan... Bare with me please.   
I had to bring back eleven boys who could have kept me company but they only searched for a quick escape from their boring reality... Now I'll be bringing back twelve. I only wished that the shadow would have let Rumple stay for I was certain he would've loved the land of my dreams. But I guess magic always comes with a price...  
The poor boy, who's name is Thomas, was crying and I was getting rather annoyed.  
"Fine, I'll take you back but you can never come back here again..." And before he could protest, my shadow took him away from me, away from this realm. I sighed and sat on the log of which I had been sitting on before. I think I should go search for myself instead of letting the shadow do the searching.


	2. o n e

**Felix's POV**

"Felix! Wake up, you lazy boy!"   
The dread I felt hearing my mother's voice, but I got up anyways.  
"Were you drinking last night, _again_? I swear I smell that nasty alcohol you've been consuming, you damned alcoholic!"   
My left eye twitched as I stopped and turned to face her, "Why should you care?"  
"I don't want my son going about town smelling like a drunk!"  
"I was going to wash up!"  
 _SMACK!_  
Of course, she slaps me.  
"Don't you dare talk back to your mother! If only your father was here to see what a mess you've become!"  
I glared hard at her before walking away. That woman is lucky I did for I would have chewed her out. Oh what a fight that would've been. I went to the well with a bucket and got some water so I could bathe myself. I guess mother was somewhat right, because a lady gave me a mean look. She scrunched up her nose at my stench. But I couldn't care less, she doesn't know why I would drink as much.   
I went back to my house and to the back where I could clean up.  
The feeling of water running down my hair, to my face, and down my body was relaxing. It almost made me forget about the argument between mother and I.   
Once I was in clean clothes, I went to do my tasks for today. First being the market, I had to buy what I had to cook for dinner. I whistled as I swung the bag of gold coins around, letting it wrap around my fingers before swinging it the other way so they'd unwrap. It was a ten minute walk to the market place where they sold the freshest produce we could get. I don't mind it though, it means ten minutes to myself with no one bugging me.  
Seven more minutes till I'm there.

**Peter's POV**

I looked at maps with a special eyepiece I've enchanted myself with Neverland's magic. This eyepiece shows me which region has the most boys who are bored with their lives. Though I don't think it's been working, but this time I'll be going for myself so maybe there'll be progress.   
"Ah, the Enchanted Forest..." I say to myself as I pulled its map out. "Let's see what we'll find here..." I looked at it with the eyepiece to find that a certain village has... only one boy? Well that's interesting... I sit up a bit and place my hand on my chin in thought. Should I go see this one boy? Will he be worth the visit? I pondered upon this for a while before snapping my fingers for I've come up with an idea. I'll make a pan flute but have it that only boys who are truly unloved can hear it, boys who are lost...

**Felix's POV**

This apple will do, it's nice and firm. It only suffers a minor bruise. It was a green apple. I never told mother for she doesn't have to know that I always get myself an apple to eat on my way back for I'm usually starving by that time. I put it in my satchel after giving the tender a gold coin. Now it's time to get things that are actually on the shopping list...


	3. t w o

**Peter's POV**

I walk through the marketplace for it was where the one boy was said to be on the map. I looked around and found that this one boy looked at an alcohol booth from afar. He seemed unhappy. I pulled out the pan flute and looked at it.  
"Well, let's see if you work..." The openings of the flute's pipes were brought to my lips and I played a low, eerie note. No response. I sigh and study his face. He had blue eyes and blond hair. He seemed to be in his late teens. Maybe he's older than he seems, maybe he isn't a boy. Maybe he's in his twenties... Though, I decided to try again. I played a few more notes, and this time I got a reaction. He looked up, appearing to be searching for the source of the sound.

**Felix's POV**

Where was that music coming from? I keep looking around as it plays, yet I can't find it. I go up to the man in the alcohol stand and give him two gold coins for a small barrel of beer, as usual, but this time I actually speak to him,  
"Do you hear that music that's playing?"  
"There's all kinds of music playing, son." He grumbled.  
"Yes, I know, but don't you hear something unusual? Like a low flute sound?"  
The man looked at me strangely, "Ah, son, you're lucky you're one of my daily customers, or else I would've asked you to give the barrel back. Now go on before I reconsider." He shooed me off and I turned away from the stand, walking with the barrel in my arms. I place it in the wagon that was given to those who got more than what they expected. And again, I hear the flute music... I look up, finding the source this time. A hooded figure... My eyebrows furrowed for I couldn't tell if they were looking at me or if I was going mad.

**Peter's POV**

Ah... Seems like he has been hearing it... I smirk to myself and walk off, hoping that the boy will go on with his shopping trip. And he does... I take my hood off and all I could do was smirk, why though? Maybe it was the feeling of finally finding one who's worthy to come back to Neverland with me? Who knows?   
As I look in front of me, I saw Rumple... How happy he seemed without me... Rumple was playing with a dog. He always wanted a dog but I could never get one for him. But then he falls and he seems hurt. I debated on if I should go help him and when I was about to, a lady came to him and picked him up. I sigh, not noticing how he saw me and was now pointing,  
"I see my papa!"   
My eyes widen and I try to turn away. But he ran up to me and tugged on my sleeve,  
"Papa, why did you abandon me?" It hurt me, seeing the tears in his eyes.  
"Rumple! I'm so sorry, lad!" The woman ran up to get Rumple.  
"But he's my papa!"  
"No, Rumple. Your papa is dead."  
Dead? If I wasn't here for a reason I would've stood up for myself.  
"C'mon now, we need to get back home."  
I watched with guilt as he was taken away from someone who truly was his papa... I shook things off and turned around to try to find that boy who heard my pan flute. He was nowhere to be found. Damn. I walked through the maze of trade booths and in a clearing I saw that he was leaving the marketplace. I teleport a little bit ahead of his path and walk out from between booths, bumping into him in perfect timing.  
"I'm sorry, sir! I wasn't paying attention!" He apologised.  
I looked over at the ground near his wagon and saw that a loaf of bread has fallen. I pick it up,  
"Looks like you'll be needing a new loaf."  
He sighed, "No, I'll just take it as is. I don't have enough gold." He was about to take the fallen bread, but I shook my head and tossed it to the side,  
"Can't do. I'm the one who wasn't paying attention, so I'll pay for the new one."  
"You didn't have to do that, sir..." He seemed embarrassed.  
"Oh no, it's fine, really." I reached into my jacket, pulled out a bag full of gold coins, and handed it to him.  
"I can't take those!"  
"It's fine, take them. I bet you'll need them more than I."  
He hesitated, "You're certain?"  
"Absolutely." I put the bag in his hand.  
"Thanks a lot!"  
"What's your name if you don't mind me asking?" I asked.   
"I'm Felix. And you are?"  
Should I say my name or use my old name for now? I must have over thought about which name to use for he raised an eyebrow.  
"Peter."  
"Well, nice meeting you, Peter. I should buy the new loaf of bread and get going. My mother wants me back by sun down..."  
I nod and look at the sky to find that the sun was going to start setting soon,  "Nice meeting you too, Felix."  
I watched as Felix went back into the mess of shops. I've found the boy I need, it's just the matter of getting him to come back with me to Neverland...


	4. t h r e e

**Felix's POV**

I was thankful I had made it home on time. Mother was out anyways. I've decided to keep the sack of gold coins that boy Peter gave to me to myself. Who knows what my mother would do with it. It can buy me my fix of alcohol for about eight months. Though I do wonder, how can a boy like Peter own that amount of money? Was he a thief? Or a secret prince even? Ah, I shouldn't worry about it.  
With mother gone, I could try to enjoy a mug of beer. And I do. Maybe it will take the edge off so by the time I have to cook supper, I'll be relaxed and calm. Though to my surprise and foolish mistake, she has come back.  
"Felix? Are you home? Are you cooking supper?" She called, walking in. Shit. I quickly try to hide my mug and barrel of beer just as she walks into the kitchen. She glares at me and gets up close to my personal space, the smell of alcohol was fresh too.  
 _SMACK!_  
"I've had it with you, you scoundrel! How many times have I talked to you about this, son?!" She yanked me down to eye level by my ear,  
"I'm sorry!  
"Sorry won't cut it no longer, you mother fuckin' drunk! I'm ashamed to have a drunken bastard like you as a son!"  
"Mother! I'm sor-"  
"I don't want to hear it! I want you out of this house, now!"  
"Can I at least take my belongings?"  
Her face hardened, "Grab your things and go. And take your damned alcohol with you! I don't want your sister to follow your footsteps."  
I sigh and go to my room that I shared with Daphne. She sat on her bed, eyes filled with tears. She's heard everything.  
"Please don't leave me, Felix!" She got up and hugged me.   
"I'm sorry... But I can't stay here any longer."  
"Don't go!" She sobbed.  
I sigh and pull her away by her shoulders, "I'll figure something out, I promise. Just please, let me go."  
She wiped her tears, "You promise?"  
I nod, "Yes, when I do, I'll come back for you."   
"Alright..."   
She moved out of my way so I could gather most of my belongings. I left her my drawings though, I knew she liked them. I held my items in a crate and stood in the doorway of our room,   
"Goodbye, Daphne."  
"Goodbye, Felix..."  
With that, I went out and set the create into the wagon outside before going in one last time to get my barrel of beer, bag of gold coins, and my mug.   
I found myself on the streets of the village, needing to be protective of my belongings. No one could be trusted. Though I was dumb enough to intoxicate myself by drinking the rest of the barrel. Maybe I am an alcoholic...

**Peter's POV**

Of course I followed him back to his village. How else would I come to find out that he got kicked out of his own home? This was a perfect time to whisk him away... But I now watch the poor boy from afar. He had consumed a lot of alcohol and was very intoxicated. Could I talk to him when he was like this? Will he be more willing of coming with me? I've decided to give it a chance. I walked up to him,  
"Felix? Is that you?"  
He looked over at me, his eyes heavy from the influence. "Why hello... Um... What's your name again?" He laughed. Oh dear...  
"Peter, from the market?" I hoped he remembered me.  
"Ohhh! I remember you!" He slurred, "Yo-You gave me those gold coins. Where do you get those coins?"  
"It doesn't matter, what matters is that you need a place to stay, don't you?"  
He bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah, do you happen to live in a castle as well?" He chuckled.  
"No, but I live on an island."  
His eyebrows furrowed, "An _island_? How did you get here then? Th-There's no freakin' island here!" He laughed again.  
My lips pressed together. How can I convince him?  
"You're right, there is no island."   
I saw that I was losing him...  
"But there are many realms."  
He sat up a bit, "Realms? Like... Like the ones in the stories?"  
"What stories?"  
"Wonderland! Wait... Are you taking me to Wonderland?"  
I didn't know how to answer that. "Well, no... Somewhere... Better."  
"And where's that?"  
"Neverland."  
He raised his eyebrows in amusement, "Neverland? I've never heard of that one. Is that a palace tale?"  
"No, it's very real. I can take you there if you'd like."  
"Hmm...." He hummed loudly, thinking. "Alright."  
His answer caught me off guard, for I was expecting more questions.   
"So you'll just go to a place you've never heard of?"  
He shrugged, "I don't see why not..."  
I smirked slightly, "Okay, we'll leave at midnight."


End file.
